Love
by Constantinest
Summary: Cinta. Ya cinta, mendengar perkataan itu membuatku tertawa. Mungkin sekarang aku bisa tertawa tapi bagaimana kalau aku yang terkena kutukan itu? Yah kutukan yang bisa di bilang cinta. Terlebih menggoda wanita yang sedang jatuh cinta itu sangat menarik. Menarik eh, Atau jangan-jangan aku yang sedang jatuh cinta kepadanya?/ RNR please


**Cinta.**

**Ya cinta, mendengar perkataan itu membuatku tertawa.**

**Mungkin sekarang aku bisa tertawa tapi bagaimana kalau aku yang terkena kutukan itu? Yah kutukan yang bisa di bilang cinta.**

**Terlebih menggoda wanita yang sedang jatuh cinta itu sangat menarik. Menarik eh, **

**Atau jangan-jangan aku yang sedang jatuh cinta kepadanya?**

**Love.**

**Doflamingo x Hancock**

**One pice - Oda sensei.**

**Constantinest**

**Don't like dont read**

**Warning : OOC.**

**...**

Wanita itu memiliki rambut hitam panjang, ia memiliki mata yang biru bagaikan seekor kucing ketika ia tak suka denganmu ia akan menatapmu dengan sinis, namun matanya akan berubah melembut ketika melihat satu pria.

Yah sebut saja pria itu Luffy, Monkey D Luffy.

Terkadang aku tertawa melihat tingkah mereka berdua, yah bagaimana tidak. Sang wanita tergila-gila kepada adik kelasnya namun tak mendapatkan tanggapan berarti.

Namun wanita itu tetap bahagia ketika ia bertemu dengan pria itu.

"Hancock-chan," panggilku dengan nada riang. Wanita cantik yang sedang duduk di kursinya hanya menoleh sedikit kearahku lalu kembali kebukunya. Bahkan membalas sapaanku saja tidak mau.

Aku berjalan perlahan kearahnya, menyeret kursi dan duduk dihadapannya. Ia melirikku dan dari tatapan matanya aku dapat melihat ia sangat terganggu dengan kedatanganku.

"Apa maumu Dofla?" ucapnya malas.

Tapi aku suka ketika ia mengucapkan namaku, entahlah suaranya memang merdu walaupun itu dingin menurutku.

"Aku ingin meminjam sesuatu darimu boleh?"

"Tidak,"

"Hei, bahkan aku belum mengucapkan apa yang ingin kupinjam."

"Aku tak mau meminjamkan apapun kepadamu,"

"Ck, dingin sekali kau Hancock."

Aku menundukan kepalaku membaca judul depan buku yang dibacanya. Kemudian pikiran aneh terlintas dalam pikiranku, menggoda wanita ini memang selalu menyenangkan.

"Bagaimana hubunganmu dengan si kecil itu?"

Hancock menyerit, kali ini ia terpancing oleh ucapanku. "Siapa yang kau sebut si kecil?"

"Tentu si Luffy, junior kita yang berbeda dua tahun darimu bukan?"

Hancock sedikit terkejut ketika aku menyebutkan nama Luffy, "Apa hubungannya denganmu?"

Mendengar suaranya lagi-lagi aku sedikit tertawa, "Aku hanya penasaran Hancock, di kelas khusus ini hanya kau satu-satunya wanita. Jadi apakah aku salah kalau aku sedikit tertarik dengan hubunganmu?"

Hancock diam dan kali ini matanya menatap ke arah buku, kurasa ucapanku tidak membuatnya tertarik.

"Fufufu, bagaimana kalau aku memberimu saran? Aku tahu hubungan kau dan Luffy berjalan lambat bukan?" ucapku tersenyum lebar, Hancock menatap wajahku lagi sepertinya ia tertarik.

"Lambat? Tentu saja tidak!"

"Kenapa kau tidak nyatakan saja perasaanmu. Semua orang tahu bahwa kau mencintainya dan sayangnya pria yang kau cintai belum mengerti apa cinta itu."

Hancock berdiri, "memangnya kau mengetahuinya?! Kau sama saja dengan pria yang lainnya sementara Luffy berbeda!"

Ck, lagi-lagi membanggakan pria itu. Apa bagusnya dari dia?

"Fufufu, aku hanya bercanda Hancock. Aku seorang pria, aku melihat wanita dengan cara pandang yang berbeda. Aku bisa saja memberitahu apa yang ada di dalam pikiran Luffy ketika kau menyatakan cinta kepadanya," aku menyenderkan tubuhku ke meja, Hancock yang semula terlihat kesal kurasa sedang berpikir. Lucu juga melihat tingkahnya seperti ini.

Hancock duduk dengan perlahan, ia terlihat seperti bingung dan aku menyukai keadaan ini. Sepertinya ia cukup gundah juga hubungannya dengan Luffy.

"Ba-baiklah, tapi kuharap kau bisa di percaya Doflamingo!" ucapnya melunak.

"Fufufu, tentu Hancock. Kau lupa aku berpengalaman dalam hal ini," ucapku berdiri. Kurasa ketenaranku dalam menaklukan wanita kupertaruhkan sekarang.

"Sepulang sekolah, temui aku di atap. Akan kujelaskan kepadamu seperti apa hubunganmu dengan Luffy sekarang," aku tersenyum lebar dan Hancock terlihat ragu. Ada kepuasan tersendiri ketika ia mau mempercayaiku.

Dan entah mengapa aku mau menolongnya?

Kurasa aku hanya bosan dan kebetulan wanita ini menarik juga.

...

Angin sepoi-sepoi meniup rambutku, aku terbaring di atap memandangi awan dan menunggu. Yah aku bertaruh kepada diriku bahwa Hancock akan datang atau tidak.

Jika ia datang, aku yakin ia memang butuh bantuan.

Namun jika tidak berarti dia tak percaya kepadaku.

Cukup lama aku menunggu sampai-sampai aku bosan dan ingin pulang. Setengah diriku meyakinkan diriku untuk tidak pulang tapi wanita ini memang tidak datang.

Krreeek, suara pintu di buka. Aku menoleh dan Boa Hancock di sana menatapku dengan pandangan sedikit kesal.

Aku bangkit dari tidurku dan segera duduk, "kupikir kau tak datang Hancock-chan,"

Hancock segera mendekatiku dan duduk disampingku, "baiklah beritahu aku."

"Hn, bisakah kau ceritakan dulu pertamanya? Karena aku tidak mengerti yang aku tahu perasaanmu tidak berbalas,"

"Tau dari mana kau bahwa perasaanku tidak berbalas?"

"Apakah aku bodoh Hancock? Itulah yang kulihat." Ucapku santai, Hancock terlihat ragu kemudian ia menarik nafas panjang lalu bersiap untuk menceritakan semuanya.

"Kau tahu aku menyukainya, namun kurasa ia tidak menyukaiku."

Aku menyeritkan dagu, "bagaimana kau tahu?"

"Dia peduli kepadaku, namun ketika aku melihat ia bersama Nami teman akrabnya dia terlihat begitu bahagia,"

Ah, aku tahu siapa Nami. Gadis berambut orange kelas satu dan teman akrab Luffy. Wanita yang cukup menarik mungkin kapan-kapan aku akan menggodanya.

"Kurasa kau kurang bersama dengannya, dia belum mengenalmu. Kau adalah wanita yang..." aku terdiam memikirkan kata-kata yang bagus untuknya, tapi aku merasa sedikit aneh.

"Yang apa?"

"Fufufu, galak, menyebalkan, kurang peduli terhadap sekitarmu, membenci pria dan masih banyak lagi," ucapku bercanda, kupikir dia akan marah kepadaku namun ia malah diam.

"Aku tahu, aku tidak menyukai pria lain selain Luffy. Entahlah tapi ketika aku bersama Luffy aku merasa gugup dan bahagia, aku ingin selalu bersamanya tapi kurasa ia tidak merespon perhatianku,"

Wow, baru pertamakali aku melihat _snake princess_ bersifat seperti wanita, yah wanita yang sedang bingung dengan asmaranya.

Aku terdiam, memikirkan kata-kata yang bagus untuknya. "Bagaimana kalau kau mencoba mengakrabkan diri dengan teman-temannya. Luffy kelihatannya menyanyangi teman-temannya. Dekati saja teman-temannya mungkin mereka akan setuju denganmu,"

"Aku tak yakin aku bisa. Melihat Nami saja aku ingin mencakar wajahnya, dan aku juga tidak seberapa suka dengan laki-laki lain kecuali Luffy." Ucap Hancock, ia sepertinya memikirkan sesuatu.

"Kurasa phobiamu itu harus dihilangkan Hancock, apa salahnya berinteraksi dengan pria lain?"

"Entahlah, bagiku semua pria sama sepertimu playboy dan ketika mendapatkana apa yang mereka mau. Mereka akan membuang wanita,"

Wah, jangan bilang kalau Hancock sedang curhat tentang masa lalunya. Aku sedikit tersingung dengan ucapannya, memang aku memiliki banyak teman wanita tapi tak ada yang spesial diantara semuanya.

"Fufufu, begitukah? Bahkan seorang playboypun bisa jatuh cinta Hancock. Dan ketika ia sudah jatuh cinta ia akan bersunguh-sunguh," ucapku menjelaskan, yah setidaknya aku harus menanamkan image bagus di dalam pikirannya tentangku.

"Benarkah? Kalau begitu siapa yang sedang kau suka?" tanyanya mencelos.

"Kau tertarik?"

"Yah, mungkin saja aku bisa membantumu."

Aku berbaring lagi, "entahlah aku sedang tidak menyukai siapapun. Tapi ada seorang yang sering kupikirkan,"

"Siapa? Atau seperti apa wanita itu? Hebat sekali sampai kau sang playboy bisa berpikiran tentangnya."

"Aku tak tahu apakah itu hinaan atau pujian darimu Hancock," ucapku terkekeh. Wanita ini menarik juga kalau ia tak dingin terhadapku.

"Aku belum yakin, tapi yang kutahu. Aku nyaman berbicara dengannya, tapi lupakan. Masalahmu lebih penting dariku dan aku akan membantumu fufufu,"

"Baiklah, aku sedikit percaya kepadamu."

...

Akhir-akhir ini baik aku maupun Hancock sering bertemu yah untuk membicarakan hubungannya dengan Luffy, tapi ini sepertinya sudah membaik. Hancock mendapatkan respon dari Luffy atas saranku dan ia terlihat sangat bahagia, seperti sekarang senyum-senyum sendiri.

"Hancock, Hancock.." panggilku menyadarikan wanita itu. Wanita itu tersentak kemudian memerah, "Maaf, aku malu mengingat kejadian yang tadi. Luffy mengajakku untuk nonton, sungguh aku bahagia sekarang."

Perasaan aneh menyeruak dari hatiku, perasaan seperti tidak suka atau kesal mendengar ucapan Hancock. Bukannya seharusnya aku senang? Berarti caraku berhasil? Tapi kenapa aku malah sedikit panas mendengarnya.

"Bagus Hancock, lanjutkan aku yakin Luffy akan tergila-gila kepadamu." Ucapku manis, aku tak menyadari apa yang kukatakan.

"Doflamingo, kau benar-benar terbaik. Mungkin ada bagusnya kau menjadi playboy kau mengetahui bagaimana pendapat Luffy akan diriku,"

"Jangan meragukanku, manis. Kau beruntung aku menawarkan bantuan untukmu."

Ia memerah kemudian menunduk, "terimakasih," ucapnya pelan.

"Temani aku ke taman, akan kutaktir kau."

"Eh bukannya seharusnya aku yang menaktirmu?"

"Lupakan Hancock, aku tak mau menerima uangmu." Ucapku berdiri, Hancockpun berdiri dari kursinya. Dengan cepat aku merangkulnya, "Anggap saja aku kakakmu Hancock,"

Semula ia terlihat keberatan aku merangkulnya, tapi kemudian ia terdiam dan mengikutiku.

Perasaan aneh lagi-lagi melanda dadaku, aku sedikit bahagia ketika aku memeluknya seperti ini.

Apakah aku menyukainya?

...

Hubungan Luffy dan Hancock semakin akrab, begitu juga dengan hubungan kami.

Ia menceritakan berulang kali cerita bagaimana Luffy mengandeng tangannya bahkan menciumnya. Aku tak menyangka bahwa bocah kecil itu berani juga mencium Hancock pada kencan pertama. Kurasa ia juga menyukai Hancock.

Dan kabar bagusnya lagi, semenjak mereka menonton bioskop bersama. Mereka resmi berpacaran.

Terkadang aku tak bisa memahami apa perasaanku terhadap Hancock, aku suka berada di dekatnya namun aku tak suka ketika ia membicarakan Luffy.

Aneh bukan?

"Bagaimana denganmu? Hubunganmu dengan wanita yang kau suka."

Aku terdiam, "hubunganku dan dia? Yah baik, kami semakin akrab."

Hancock terlihat antusias, "Benarkah, apa kalian juga jadian?"

"Kurasa tidak, karena ia sudah berpacaran."

"Yah kau terlambat Doffy," ucapnya. "Apa kau menyerah?"

"Menjadi temannya sudah cukup untukku," ucapku santai.

"Aku penasaran siapa wanita yang beruntung itu, apa kau Doflamingo yang ku kenal? Kau sedikit menakutkan sekarang,"

"Fufufu, aku masih sama Hancock. Doflamingo yang kau kenal,"

Hancock mendekat kearahku, memandangku lekat-lekat, "Siapa? Siapa wanita itu?" tanyanya berbisik di dekatku.

"Dia ada disini,"

Hancock menjauh memandangi sekitar melihat apakah ada wanita lain yang berada di sekitar kami.

"Mana tidak ada?" ucapnya menoleh kearahku dan kusambut dengan sebuah ciuman.

Yah aku menciumnya dan sedikit melumat bibirnya. Kurasa Hancock belum menyadari kejadian itu cukup lama aku berciuman dengannya sampai-sampai aku melepaskannya.

"Kenapa?" tanyanya.

"Aku menyukaimu Hancock," jawabku enteng. "Tapi aku sudah tahu jawabannya, jadi sekarang kau bebas menamparku kalau kau mau." Bagaimana aku bisa menembak wanita yang benar-benar kusuka seringan itu? Apakah aku gila?

Hancock hanya diam, kemudian ia pergi keluar.

Kurasa aku bodoh, ciuman itu membuat hubunganku dan Hancock merenggang.

Bahkan mungkin sekarang dia mengangapku pria yang paling brengsek bukan?

...

Cukup lama aku tak melihatnya, terakhir kali dia berpapasan denganku wajahnya menjadi dingin dan sikap itu sedikit menyiksaku.

Aku sedikit merindukan Hancock yang mau berbagi ceritanya denganku, bukan putri es seperti itu.

Akhir-akhir ini aku sering melihat ia sepertinya melamun. Bahkan Luffypun sedikit ia hiraukan.

Apakah ciuman itu berdampak negatif kepadanya? Kini aku merasa sedikit bersalah.

Dia tak mau menemuiku bahkan sampai lulus, dan aku sudah menahan semua perasaanku padanya. Ralat aku berusaha untuk melupakannya dan mengiklaskannya dengan Luffy.

Hari ini hari kelulusan, Hancock tampak cantik hari ini dan tampak serasi dengan Luffy. Mata birunya menangkap wajahku yang sedang memperhatikannya, membuatku sedikit malu dan pindah dari sana.

Aku berjalan dengan malas menuju atap, yah tempat dimana kami biasanya tertawa bersama. Namun sekarang tidak.

Kalau saja aku tak menciumnya mungkin saat ini aku bisa memeluknya walaupun dia bukan kekasihku.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?"

Suara itu membuatku kaget dan berdiri, Hancock berjalan mendekatiku dan duduk disebelahku.

"Hancock? Apa yang kau lakukan kemari?"

"Apakah aku tak boleh?" tanyanya ketus.

"Um, boleh." Jawabku tenang, aku suka dia ada disini bersamaku. Kupikir aku takkan melihatnya sampai akhir hidupku, okay aku merasa aku sedikit berlebihan sekarang.

Hening, tak ada percakapan yang menarik.

Hancock berkutat dengan pikirannya dan aku hanya diam.

"Apa perasaanmu terhadapku masih ada?"

Kenapa pertanyaan ini yang meluncur dari mulutnya?

Aku diam, memikirkan jawaban yang bagus. Tentu aku masih menyukainya, aku mengaguminya semua cara yang kulakukan untuk mendapatkannya tak berhasil, karena itu aku putus asa dan mencoba untuk menjadi sekutunya tapi tetap saja tidak berhasil.

"Yah, aku masih menyukaimu."

Ia menatapku dengan serius dan kemudian ia menamparku dengan keras, "apa yang terjadi?!" bentakku marah. Ia menyentuh pipiku yang memerah karena tamparannya dan tebak apa selanjutnya.

Bibir kami bersentuhan, aku tahu bahwa aku sedang bermimpi atau mungkin Hancock mabuk.

Ia menciumku dengan lembut dan aku menikmatinya, ia melepaskan bibirnya dan menatapku.

"Kenapa? Kau menamparku dan kini menciumku?" ucapku sedikit melunak.

"Kau menyebalkan, bagaimana bisa kau dengan enteng berbicara bahwa kau akan melupakanku. Dan apa yang kau lakukan kepadaku, setelah kejadian itu aku tak bisa berpikiran jernih. Bahkan aku mengacaukan hubunganku dengan Luffy,"

"Eh, bukannya kau masih berpacaran dengannya? Kau tampak mesra tadi dengannya."

Ia tertawa, "kau tak cemburu?"

Kenapa wanita ini pandai sekali membuatku merona? "sedikit,"

"Kau manis sekali. Aku sudah putus darinya sebulan yang lalu. Aku menyadari bahwa yang selalu berada di dalam pikiranku bukan dia, melainkan kau baka! Entah apa yang kau lakukan sampai-sampai aku berpikiran seperti itu."

Aku tersenyum lebar, memeluk Hancock dengan lembut. "Aku tahu, aku mencintaimu Hancock."

"Aku juga,"

Well, kurasa aku tau apa arti cinta itu, fufufu.

**-The end-**

**A/N : Akhirnya cerita yang kelewat Ooc terjadi. Doflamingo jadi melow begitu juga dengan Hancock, tapi aku menyukai mereka berdua. Aku membayangkan Dofla yang berubah sifatnya karena Hancock dan itu sangat manis.**

**Read and Review please.**

**Don't be A Silent Reader.**


End file.
